ß áóäó ïîìíèòü
by Helenka
Summary: ß áóäó ïîìíèòü òåáÿ...äàæå êîãäà òû çàáóäåøü...


Ïåðåâîä. Àâòîð - Moonlight Phoenix  
  
Ïðîñòàÿ ãðóñòíàÿ èñòîðèÿ:( Áëèí, íå ëþáëþ ôèêè ñ ïëîõèì êîíöîì, íî ýòîò ÷åì-òî çàöåïèë:) ÃÏ/ÄÌ. Ýòàêèé íåíàâÿç÷èâûé ñëýø:)) Êñòàòè, äåâî÷êå, íàïèñàâøåé ýòî, 13 ëåò:) Ýõ...ÿ â å¸ âîçðàñòå â Áàðáè èãðàëà:)))   
  
ß áóäó ïîìíèòü  
  
ß âñå åù¸ ïîìíþ òîò ìåñÿö.  
  
È ÿ áóäó ïîìíèòü åãî, äàæå êîãäà ìíå áóäåò ïÿòüäåñÿò ÷åòûðå ãîäà, ÿ áóäó æåíàò íà Ïýíñè, èìåòü äâóõ ñâåòëîâîëîñûõ äåòåé è æèòü â ñîáñòâåííîì ïîìåñòüå.  
  
ß âñåãäà áóäó ïîìíèòü ýòî.  
  
Ýòî íà÷àëîñü, êîãäà ìû âðåçàëèñü äðóã â äðóãà â êîðèäîðå.  
  
Ïî êàêîé-òî ñòðàííîé íåîáúÿñíèìîé ïðè÷èíå ÿ ïðîòÿíóë òåáå ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü ïîäíÿòüñÿ. Êèíóâ â ìîþ ñòîðîíó ýòîò ñâîé ïîäîçðèòåëüíûé/ëþáîïûòíûé âçãëÿä, êîòîðûé òû âñåãäà èñïîëüçîâàë âî âðåìÿ íàøèõ ñòû÷åê, òû ìåäëåííî è îñòîðîæíî âçÿë ìîþ ðóêó è ÿ ïîìîã òåáå âñòàòü.  
  
"×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Ìàëôîé?" - ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñïðîñèë òû.  
  
ß íåáðåæíî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
  
"Íè÷åãî".  
  
"Òîãäà ïî÷åìó òû ïîìîã ìíå âñòàòü?"   
  
"Íå çíàþ" - ðàâíîäóøíî îòâåòèë ÿ. Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, ÿ â ñàìîì äåëå íå çíàë, ïî÷åìó ñäåëàë ýòî. È äî ñèõ ïîð íå çíàþ.  
  
"×òî, íè îäíîãî ãðóáîãî êîììåíòàðèÿ? Íè îäíîãî èçäåâàòåëüñòâà? Äàæå íè îäíîé åõèäíîé óõìûëêè?" - ñïðîñèë òû.  
  
"Ó òåáÿ íàïðî÷ü îòñóòñòâóþò ìàíåðû, Ïîòòåð? Åñëè áû òû áûë çíàêîì ñ ïðàâèëàìè ïðèëè÷èÿ, òî äîëæåí áûë áû íà êîëåíÿõ áëàãîäàðèòü ìåíÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñòî äîòðîíóëñÿ äî ÷åãî-òî ñòîëü ìåðçêîãî è îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî, êàê òû" - ñúÿçâèë ÿ. Íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûëî íåïðàâäîé. Òû íå áûë ìåðçêèì èëè îòâðàòèòåëüíûì. Òû áûë ñîâåðøåííî íåâèííûì.  
  
Òû çàñìåÿëñÿ. Òâîé ñìåõ áûë íåäîëãèì, íî âåñåëûì. ß íåâîëüíî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òû êàæåøüñÿ òàêèì ñ÷àñòëèâûì, êîãäà ñìååøüñÿ è ÷òî òû äîëæåí äåëàòü ýòî ÷àùå. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê áûë óáèò ýòîò Äèããîðè, òû íå÷àñòî áàëîâàë îêðóæàþùèõ ñâîèì ñìåõîì.  
  
"Âîò òîò Ìàëôîé, êîòîðîãî ìû âñå çíàåì è êîòîðîãî òàê ëþáèì íåíàâèäåòü" - õèõèêíóë òû.  
  
ß íàñìåøëèâî ïîäíÿë áðîâü.  
  
"×òî ñ òîáîé, Ïîòòåð? Ïîãîâîðèòü çàõîòåëîñü? Ýòàêàÿ ñâåòñêàÿ áåñåäà?" - ñïðîñèë ÿ.  
  
Òû ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè òàê æå íåáðåæíî, êàê è ÿ ïàðó ìèíóò íàçàä.  
  
"Íè÷åãî" - ñêàçàë òû, ïîäðàæàÿ ìíå.  
  
ß íàõìóðèëñÿ.  
  
"Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, îòâàëè, Ïîòòåð. ß íå õî÷ó òðàòèòü ñâîå äðàãîöåííîå âðåìÿ íà òàêîãî ïðèäóðêà, êàê òû.  
  
"Èçâèíè, Ìàëôîé, íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ïîäåëàòü. Ó íàñ îáîèõ ñåé÷àñ Çåëüÿ" - ñîâåðøåííî ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë òû - "Î ÷åðò!"  
  
ß ñíîâà ïîäíÿë áðîâü.  
  
"Çíàåøü, Ïîòòåð, ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, ÷òî òû çàáûë ôîòîàïïàðàò, íî ó ìåíÿ â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå íåò âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ïîçèðîâàòü òåáå" - ÿ ðàñòÿãèâàë ñëîâà, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ ñâîþ ñàìîíàäåÿííîñòü â òîì, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ ìîåé âíåøíîñòè. ß ïîëàãàþ, òû óæå çíàë. Ïðî ìîþ çàìå÷àòåëüíóþ âíåøíîñòü, â ñìûñëå.  
  
"Íåò, Çåëüÿ! Ìû îïàçäûâàåì íà ïÿòü ìèíóò! Ñíåéï ñúåñò ìåíÿ íà ëàí÷! - ñêàçàë òû. Êàêàÿ ìèëàÿ ôðàçà. ß è ñåé÷àñ âñå åù¸ õèõèêàþ, äóìàÿ îá ýòîì. Òàê æå, êàê è òîãäà.  
  
"Ñúåñò íà ëàí÷? Íèêòî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ åñòü òåáÿ íà ëàí÷, Ïîòòåð. Ðàçâå ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò" - ñêàçàë ÿ.  
  
Òû çàñòûë ïðè óïîìèíàíèè Âîëäåìîðòà.  
  
"Òû ìîæåøü ïðîèçíîñèòü åãî èìÿ?" - ñïðîñèë òû.  
  
ß êèâíóë.  
  
"Êîíå÷íî. Ñòðàõ ïåðåä èìåíåì ðîæäàåò..."  
  
"...ñòðàõ ïåðåä åãî îáëàäàòåëåì" - çàêîí÷èë òû, èçó÷àþùå ïîãëÿäåâ íà ìåíÿ. È òâîè ãëàçà áûñòðî ïðîáåæàëè ñâåðõó âíèç ïî ìîåìó òåëó. ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåóþòíî.  
  
Ñåé÷àñ ÿ áû îòäàë âñå íà ñâåòå, ÷òîáû òû ñíîâà òàê íà ìåíÿ ïîñìîòðåë, âñåãî îäèí ðàç.  
  
"Ìû îïàçäûâàåì íà Çåëüÿ" - ïðîáîðìîòàë ÿ, âñå åù¸ îùóùàÿ äèñêîìôîðò.  
  
"Îõ, òî÷íî, äà...íàì ñëåäóåò ïîòîðîïèòüñÿ" - áûñòðî ñêàçàë òû, ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåâ. Ïîìíþ, ÿ ïîäóìàë òîãäà, ÷òî ïðè ýòîì òû ïðåëåñòíî âûãëÿäèøü, ïîñëå ÷åãî îòðóãàë ñåáÿ çà ïîäîáíûå ìûñëè.  
  
Ìû íàïðàâèëèñü ê ïîäçåìåëüÿì, è êîãäà òû âîøåë â êëàññ, ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííî òû ïðèäåðæàë äâåðü, ÷òîáû ÿ âîøåë.  
  
ß âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà òåáÿ, è òû ñíîâà ïîêðàñíåë è áûñòðî îòâåë âçãëÿä, óòêíóâøèñü èì â ïîë.  
  
"Íåóæåëè âñåãäà íàäî òàê îïàçäûâàòü, Ïîòòåð?" - ðÿâêíóë Ñíåéï. Îí áûë äàæå çëåå, ÷åì îáû÷íî. "Äâàäöàòü ïÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà" - ïðîðû÷àë îí, çàñòàâèâ òåáÿ âçäðîãíóòü. "À âû, Ìàëôîé? Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñî Ñëèçåðèíà!".  
  
Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ òàê è îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì. ß íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü, êîãäà îí ñíèìàë áàëëû ñî Ñëèçåðèíà. ß ñîáðàëñÿ ÷òî-òî âîçðàçèòü, íî òû îïåðåäèë ìåíÿ.  
  
"Ýòî íå åãî âèíà, ñýð. Îí îïîçäàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñî ìíîé" - áûñòðî ñêàçàë òû.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà òåáÿ òàêèì ïðîíèçûâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì, ÷òî ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, òû ïðåâðàòèøüñÿ â ëóæèöó íà ïîëó.  
  
Áîëüøèíñòâî òâîèõ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì óñòàâèëèñü íà òåáÿ, îñîáåííî Óèçëè è Ãðåéíäæåð.  
  
Òû áûñòðî âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ, íàøè ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü, è òû òóò æå îòâåë èõ â ñòîðîíó, îò÷àÿííî êðàñíåÿ.  
  
Ñíåéï ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ ìåíÿ íà òåáÿ. ß äóìàþ, îí ïîíÿë âñå äàæå ðàíüøå, ÷åì ÿ ñàì. À ÿ âåäü êàçàëñÿ ñåáå óìíûì.  
  
"Âèæó" - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë îí. "Ìàëôîé è Ïîòòåð, âû îáà áóäåòå îòáûâàòü íàêàçàíèå ýòèì âå÷åðîì. Ïîäçåìåëüå, ðîâíî ñåìü ÷àñîâ. Íå îïàçäûâàòü" - óãðîæàþùå ïðîøèïåë îí, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîâåðíóòüñÿ ê íàì ñïèíîé è ïðîäîëæèòü ÷òî-òî ïèñàòü íà äîñêå.  
  
Òû áðîñèë â ìîþ ñòîðîíó èçâèíÿþùèéñÿ âçãëÿä è ñåë ðÿäîì ñ Óèçëè è Ãðåéíäæåð.  
  
ß ïðîäîëæàë ñòîÿòü íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ïîñëå ÷åãî çàíÿë ìåñòî ïîçàäè òåáÿ, ðÿäîì ñ Áëåéç Çàáèíè. Îí íà÷àë øåïòàòü ìíå ÷òî-òî ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ïî÷åìó âäðóã Ñíåéï ïîñòóïèë òàê ñ ñîáñòâåííûì ôàêóëüòåòîì. ß ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
  
Ïî÷åìó äàæå ìîè òàê íàçûâàåìûå "äðóçüÿ" ñ÷èòàþ óäèâèòåëüíîì òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï ìîæåò îò÷èòàòü ìåíÿ? Êîíå÷íî, ÿ è ñàì íåìíîãî óäèâèëñÿ, íî òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå áóäåò îòíèìàòü î÷êè ó ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà, ïîêà åãî îêîí÷àòåëüíî íå ðàçîçëèòü. Íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ åãî ëþáèì÷èê èëè ÷òî-íèáóäü â ýòîì äóõå. Èëè åãî êðåñòíèê, êàê íåêîòîðûå ëþäè ïðåäïî÷èòàþò äóìàòü.  
  
Ìåíÿ è Ñíåéïà àáñîëþòíî íè÷åãî íå ñâÿçûâàåò.  
  
ß íàïðÿã ñëóõ, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü, ÷òî ãîâîðèëè òåáå Óèçëè è Ãðåéíäæåð.  
  
Óèçëè ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïîðàæàëñÿ òîìó, êàê òû ìîã çàñòóïèòüñÿ çà ìåíÿ, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ÿ áûë ñëèçåðåíåö. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ÿ áûë Ìàëôîé.  
  
À Ãðåéíäæåð ïðîñòî ñèäåëà ñ çàäóì÷èâûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. ß äóìàþ, îíà íà÷èíàëà äîãàäûâàòüñÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, òû ñëó÷àéíî ïîçâîëèë åé ñâîèì ïîâåäåíèåì ñòðîèòü ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ íà òåìó òîãî, ÷òî òû êî ìíå èñïûòûâàåøü. Ìîæåò áûòü. Òî÷íî íå çíàþ.  
  
ß äóìàþ, òû ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ÿ ñìîòðþ íà òåáÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû îáåðíóëñÿ è óëûáíóëñÿ ìíå. È âîïðåêè âñåé íàøåé òàê íàçûâàåìîé âðàæäå ÿ óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò.  
  
*********  
  
Îãëÿäûâàÿñü íàçàä, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòà óëûáêà, êîòîðóþ ÿ àäðåñîâàë òåáå, èçìåíèëà òâîé äåíü. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ íå óâåðåí. Íî ÿ òî÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî òâîÿ óëûáêà ïîäíÿëà ìíå íàñòðîåíèå, ïî ïðè÷èíàì, êîòîðûå ìíå íåèçâåñòíû.  
  
Ïîçæå â òîò æå äåíü, ðîâíî â ñåìü ÷àñîâ ÿ ñòîÿë îêîëî êëàññà Çåëèé.  
  
Òû, êîíå÷íî, îïîçäàë, êàê îáû÷íî.  
  
"Ïîòòåð"- êèâíóë ÿ â ñâîåîáðàçíîì ïðèâåòñòâèè.  
  
"Ìàëôîé" - êèâíóë òû. "Ñíåéï óæå çäåñü?" - ñïðîñèë òû, íåðâíî îãëÿäûâàÿñü. Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ òåáÿ, òû ñòîÿë ïðÿìî ïåðåä äâåðüþ â êëàññ. Ñíåéï îòêðûë å¸ áåç åäèíîãî çâóêà, è êîãäà òû îãëÿíóëñÿ è óâèäåë åãî, òî ÷óòü ëè íå çàêðè÷àë îò ñòðàõà.  
  
Áûëî çàáàâíî íàáëþäàòü, êàê ëèöî Ñíåéïà ìåäëåííî ïåðåêàøèâàåòñÿ îò çëîñòè, êîãäà òû íà÷àë èçâèíÿòüñÿ. Ìíå êàçàëîñü, òû èçâèíÿåøüñÿ çà âñå, ÷òî äåëàåøü. Âñå âðåìÿ. Íåñêîëüêî äíåé ñïóñòÿ ÿ âûÿñíèë, ê ñâîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê.  
  
Îí ñêàçàë íàì, ÷òî ìû äîëæíû ðàçëîæèòü êîðíè ìàíäðàãîðû è âûñîõøèå ëèñòüÿ ïî îòäåëüíûì ÿùèêàì. Âîò òîëüêî âûãëÿäåëè îíè ïðàêòè÷åñêè îäèíàêîâî, è áûëè ïåðåìåøàíû, ïîýòîìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî çàéìåò ó íàñ ìíîãî ëåò.  
  
Ñíåéï îñòàâèë íàñ òàì íà òðè ÷àñà, çàïðåòèâ èñïîëüçîâàòü êàêóþ-ëèáî ìàãèþ.  
  
Êàê òîëüêî îí âûøåë, ÿ äîñòàë ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó ñ íàìåðåíèåì îáëåã÷èòü ðàáîòó, íî òû îñòàíîâèë ìåíÿ, ñõâàòèâ çà ðóêó.  
  
"Íå íàäî" - òèõî ñêàçàë òû. "Îí ìîæåò óçíàòü, ÷òî ìû èñïîëüçîâàëè çàêëèíàíèÿ, è òîãäà áóäåò õóæå"  
  
Ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî òû áûë ïðàâ.  
  
×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä òû çàìåòèë, ÷òî âñå åù¸ äåðæèøü ìîþ ðóêó, è êðàñíåÿ, îòäåðíóë å¸. Ìû ïðîäîëæèëè ðàáîòàòü. Â ïîëíîé òèøèíå. Äâàäöàòü ìèíóò.  
  
Â òå÷åíèå ýòèõ äâàäöàòè ìèíóò ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî òû ñìîòðèøü íà ìåíÿ. Èíîãäà ÿ ëîâèë òâîè âçãëÿäû, íàõîäÿ óìèëèòåëüíûì òî, êàê òû ïðè ýòîì êðàñíååøü. Òû âñå âðåìÿ çàëèâàëñÿ êðàñêîé, êîãäà íàøè ãëàçà âñòðå÷àëèñü.  
  
Ñåé÷àñ òû íèêîãäà íå ñìîòðèøü íà ìåíÿ òàê ïðèñòàëüíî. ß ïðîñòî èçðåäêà ëîâëþ òâîè ñåðäèòûå âçãëÿäû è êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò, òû èëè îñêîðáëÿåøü ìåíÿ, èëè ïðîñòî èãíîðèðóåøü.  
  
×åðåç äâàäöàòü ìèíóò ÿ íà÷àë...ðàçäðàæàòüñÿ, ñêó÷àòü...âîëíîâàòüñÿ? Ñåé÷àñ ÿ òî÷íî íå ïîìíþ.   
  
ß øâûðíóë êîðíè ìàíäðàãîðû, ñëó÷àéíî ïåðåìåøàâ èõ ñ êó÷åé ëèñòüåâ, êîòîðûå òàê áåðåæíî ñêëàäûâàë íà êðàé ñòîëà. Òû óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, øèðîêî ðàñêðûâ ãëàçà.  
  
"Ó òåáÿ ïðîáëåìû, Ïîòòåð?"- ïðîðû÷àë ÿ.  
  
"Ïðîáëåìû? ×òî...÷òî òû èìååøü â âèäó, Ìàëôîé? Ìîÿ åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðîáëåìà - ýòî òû" - òû ïîïûòàëñÿ óñìåõíóòüñÿ, íî, åñòåñòâåííî, íå ñìîã ñäåëàòü ýòî òàê õîðîøî, êàê ÿ.  
  
"Òîãäà êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû ïÿëèøüñÿ íà ìåíÿ? Ïðîñòî âîçüìè ìîþ ôîòîãðàôèþ è ëþáóéñÿ, ñêîëüêî âëåçåò!" - ðÿâêíóë ÿ, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ïðåðâàííîé ðàáîòå.  
  
"Ýé, Ìàëôîé, ýòî ñâîáîäíàÿ ñòðàíà! ß ìîãó äåëàòü, ÷òî õî÷ó!" - ïîïûòàëñÿ âîçðàçèòü òû.  
  
ß íàãðàäèë òåáÿ èñïåïåëÿþùèì âçãëÿäîì.  
  
"Åñëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ïîçâîëþ òåáå ïðîäîëæàòü ãëàçåòü íà ìåíÿ âåñü âå÷åð, òû êðóïíî..."  
  
Òû ïðåðâàë ìåíÿ. Ýòîò ìîìåíò ÿ çàïîìíèë íà âñþ æèçíü. Íå ÿçâèòåëüíîé ðåïëèêîé. Íå ïðîêëÿòèåì èëè ðóãàòåëüñòâîì. Íå óäàðîì. Òû ïðîñòî ñõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà ìàíòèþ, ðâàíóë ê ñåáå è ïîöåëîâàë. Â ãóáû.  
  
ß äóìàþ, ýòî áûë òâîé ïåðâûé ïîöåëóé. Åñëè ÷åñòíî, ó ìåíÿ îí òîæå áûë ïåðâûé.  
  
Îí áûë ìÿãêèé, íåæíûé, ñëàäêèé, ëþáÿùèé è ñòðàñòíûé. Âñå âìåñòå.  
  
Òû îòñòðàíèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ñâîèìè çåëåíûìè áîëüøèìè îáåñïîêîåííûìè ãëàçàìè.  
  
Íåæíî óëûáíóâøèñü, ÿ ðàññåÿë òâîè ñòðàõè.  
  
È òîãäà òû ñíîâà ìåíÿ ïîöåëîâàë.  
  
*********  
  
Âîò òàê ýòî íà÷àëîñü.  
  
Ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé ìû óêðàäêîé öåëîâàëèñü ìåæäó çàíÿòèÿìè, è ïî âå÷åðàì, âñòðå÷àÿñü â Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé Áàøíå. Ìû ïðîñòî ñèäåëè ðÿäîì è ðàçãîâàðèâàëè. Óçíàâàÿ äðóã î äðóãå âñå, ÷òî òîëüêî ìîæíî.  
  
Ìåíÿ áåñèëè ýòè ìàããëû, ó êîòîðûõ òû æèë, è êîòîðûå èñïîëüçîâàëè òåáÿ êàê ñëóãó.  
  
Òåáÿ áåñèëè ìîè ðîäèòåëè, êîòîðûå ïîëíîñòüþ èãíîðèðîâàëè ìåíÿ âñþ ìîþ æèçíü.  
  
ß äàðèë òåáå óþò.  
  
Òû äàðèë ìíå âíèìàíèå.  
  
ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàñëàæäàëñÿ âðåìåíåì, ïðîâåäåííûì ñ òîáîé. Ìû âèäåëè äðóãà ïî÷òè êàæäóþ íî÷ü â òå÷åíèå òðåõ íåäåëü è ïÿòè äíåé. Ìû íå âñòðå÷àëèñü òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà ó òåáÿ áûëè òðåíèðîâêè ïî êâèääè÷ó. Ó ìåíÿ èõ íå áûëî - ÿ óøåë èç êîìàíäû â ïðîøëîì ãîäó.  
  
Òû õðàíèë íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ â ñåêðåòå îò ñâîèõ äðóçåé, õîòÿ ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî Ãðåéíäæåð î ÷åì-òî äîãàäûâàëàñü.  
  
ß õðàíèë íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ â ñåêðåòå îò ñëèçåðèíöåâ - îíè áû íàñ æèâüåì ïîõîðîíèëè, åñëè áû óçíàëè.  
  
Ñ êàæäûì äíåì ÿ ïîëó÷àë âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ îò òâîåé êîìïàíèè. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ, Äðàêî Ýäðèàí Ìàëôîé...âëþáèëñÿ.  
  
È âîò ñïóñòÿ òðè íåäåëè è øåñòü äíåé òàéíûõ ñâèäàíèé, ìû ñëèëèñü âîåäèíî...ìû çàíèìàëèñü ëþáîâüþ...Ïåðâûé è ïîñëåäíèé ðàç...  
  
ß áûë íåæíûì ñ òîáîé, îò÷àñòè èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ íå çíàë, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ, îò÷àñòè èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî íå õîòåë ñäåëàòü òåáå áîëüíî. Ýòî áûëà ëó÷øàÿ íî÷ü â ìîåé æèçíè.  
  
Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìû îáà îáåññèëèëè, òû ñêàçàë ìíå ýòî. Ýòè òðè ìàëåíüêèõ ñëîâà. Ýòè òðè ìàëåíüêèõ ñëîâà, êîòîðûå èçìåíèëè âñå.  
  
"ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Äðàêî"  
  
È êîíå÷íî, ÿ âåðíóë èõ. È ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî. Ñèëüíåå, ÷åì âû ìîæåòå ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü.  
  
"ß òîæå ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ãàððè"  
  
Íî ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî òû óæå çàñíóë.  
  
ß íå ñïàë âñþ íî÷ü, äóìàÿ.  
  
Äóìàÿ, äóìàÿ, äóìàÿ î òîì, åñòü ëè ó íàñ áóäóùåå.  
  
È ÿ ïðèøåë ê âûâîäó, ÷òî íåò.  
  
Áåç ìåíÿ ó òåáÿ âåëèêîëåïíûé øàíñ èãðàòü â ëþáîé êîìàíäå ïî êâèääè÷ó, èëè ñòàòü àâðîðîì, èëè íàéòè ëþáóþ äðóãóþ îòëè÷íóþ ðàáîòó.  
  
Íî åñëè òû áóäåøü ñî ìíîé...âîëøåáíûé ìèð íå ïðåäâåùàåò òåáå íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî, ó÷èòûâàÿ òîò ôàêò, ÷òî Ìàëü÷èê, Êîòîðûé Âûæèë âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñ ñûíîì Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè. Îíè íå ïîçâîëÿò òåáå íè÷åãî. Îíè ïðåâðàòÿò òâîþ æèçíü â àä.  
  
À ÿ? ß áû äîøåë äî àäà è îáðàòíî, åñëè ìîã ïðîñòî áûòü ñ òîáîé. Íî ýòî áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Òâîå ñ÷àñòüå - ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî èìåëî äëÿ ìåíÿ çíà÷åíèå.  
  
È ÿ îñòàâèë òåáÿ â ìîåé êîìíàòå, â ìîåé ïîñòåëè. Òû äîëæåí áûë ïðîñíóòüñÿ è, îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî ÿ óøåë, ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ èñïîëüçîâàë òåáÿ. ß íàäåÿëñÿ, ýòîãî áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî.   
  
Äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû îõëàäèòü òâîè ÷óâñòâà êî ìíå.  
  
*********  
  
Âåñü òîò äåíü (êàæåòñÿ, ýòî áûëà ñóááîòà), ÿ ïðîâåë, íàâîðà÷èâàÿ êðóãè âîêðóã çàìêà, äóìàÿ î òîì, êàê ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû òû ìåíÿ ðàçëþáèë.  
  
Ýòî áóäåò àäîì äëÿ ìåíÿ, íî ÿ çíàë, ÷òî äëÿ òåáÿ òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå.  
  
ß ïûòàëñÿ èçáåãàòü òåáÿ, íî ìîè ñòàðàíèÿ íå óâåí÷àëèñü óñïåõîì.  
  
Òû ïîäæèäàë ìåíÿ â ïóñòîì êëàññå Èñòîðèè Ìàãèè.  
  
"Êàêîãî äüÿâîëà ýòî çíà÷èò?" êðè÷àë òû. "Òû áðîñèë ìåíÿ óòðîì! Òû çíàåøü, êàê ÿ èñïóãàëñÿ, êîãäà ïðîñíóëñÿ è íå íàøåë òåáÿ?"  
  
ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïëîõî. Ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó ïëîõî. Íî ÿ ïðèòâîðèëñÿ, ÷òî ìåíÿ ýòî íå âîëíóåò.  
  
"Îõ, òåáå ïëåâàòü, äà? Òû âäðóã ðåøèë, ÷òî áîëüøå íå ëþáèøü ìåíÿ?" - ñïðîñèë òû, òâîè ãëàçà áûëè ïîëíû ñëåç. Êàê, âïðî÷åì, è ìîè, õîòÿ ÿ è ïûòàëñÿ ýòî ñêðûòü. "ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé! È ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó òû îñòàâèë ìåíÿ! Òû ïðîñòî èñïîëüçîâàë ìåíÿ, íå òàê ëè?" - îáâèíÿë òû ìåíÿ äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì.  
  
ß êà÷àë ãîëîâîé, ñëåçû òåêëè ïî ìîåìó ëèöó.  
  
"Òîãäà ïî÷åìó?" - ïðîøåïòàë òû, ïðèäâèãàÿñü áëèæå è áåðÿ ìåíÿ çà ðóêó. "Ïî÷åìó òû óøåë?" - ïî òâîåìó ëèöó òîæå ñòðóèëèñü ñëåçû.  
  
"Ïîòîìó ÷òî...ïîòîìó ÷òî ó íàñ íåò áóäóùåãî" -ñêàçàë ÿ, îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü.  
  
"×òî?" - ñïðîñèë òû.  
  
"Ìû íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåì ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ íà ëþäÿõ âìåñòå. È òû ýòî çíàåøü. Ñûí Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè? Ýòî ïîçîð äëÿ òåáÿ" - ïðîøåïòàë ÿ.  
  
Òû ïîâåðíóë ìåíÿ ëèöîì ê ñåáå.  
  
"Íî äëÿ ìåíÿ âñå ýòî íåâàæíî" - ïðîøåïòàë òû, òâîè çåëåíûå ãëàçà ñèÿëè. "ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ. ß õî÷ó áûòü ñ òîáîé" - ñêàçàë òû òàê èñêðåííå, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ çàùåìèëî ñåðäöå.  
  
ß çíàë, ÷òî íå ìîãó èçìåíèòü òâîå ìíåíèå, ïðèòâîðÿÿñü, ÷òî íå ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Ïîýòîìó ÿ ñäåëàë òî, ÷òî äîëæåí áûë ñäåëàòü.  
  
ß äîñòàë ïàëî÷êó è...  
  
"Îáëèâèàòå"  
  
*********  
  
È ñåé÷àñ âñå òàê, êàê áûëî âñåãäà. Òîëüêî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî ïóñòûì áåç òåáÿ.  
  
Òû âñå åù¸ çäåñü, êîíå÷íî. Íî òû íå ïîìíèøü íè÷åãî èç òîãî, ÷òî áûëî. ß íàâñåãäà èçáàâèë òåáÿ îò ëþáâè êî ìíå.  
  
Íåñêîëüêî äíåé íàçàä ÿ ïîäñëóøàë âàø ðàçãîâîð ñ Ãðåéíäæåð â ïóñòîì êëàññå. Îíà ñïðàøèâàëà òåáÿ îáî ìíå òàê, êàê áóäòî ýòî áûëî ÷åì-òî ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìåþùèìñÿ.  
  
Îíà ñïðîñèëà, âëþáëåí ëè òû â ìåíÿ. Îíà òàêæå ñêàçàëà, ÷òî åñëè ýòî òàê, òî äëÿ íå¸ ýòî íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ è îíà îñòàíåòñÿ òâîèì äðóãîì.  
  
Òû ðàññìåÿëñÿ åé â ëèöî, áóäòî ýòî áûëà ïîòðÿñàþùàÿ øóòêà, è ñêàçàë: "Ìàëôîé? ß ëþáëþ åãî? Áîæå! ß íå ãåé è ÿ îïðåäåëåííî íå ëþáëþ Ìàëôîÿ. Äóìàåøü, èç âñåõ ëþäåé ÿ âûáðàë áû åãî? Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî îí ó ìåíÿ âûçûâàåò - ýòî íåíàâèñòü. Õîòÿ íåò...Îí íå çàñëóæèâàåò äàæå ìîåé íåíàâèñòè. Îí íå ñòîèò òîãî, ÷òîáû ÿ ðàñòðà÷èâàë íà íåãî ñâîè ÷óâñòâà"  
  
Òû ïðîäîëæàë ñìåÿòüñÿ. Ñìåÿòüñÿ, ñìåÿòüñÿ, ñìåÿòüñÿ.  
  
È âñêîðå Ãðåéíäæåð ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê òåáå.  
  
"Èçâèíè, Ãàððè" - ñêàçàëà îíà ñêâîçü ñìåõ- "Òû è Ìàëôîé? Î ÷åì ÿ òîëüêî äóìàëà?"  
  
ß ïëàêàë âñþ íî÷ü. Íå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë, õîòÿ ýòî è ðàíèëî ìåíÿ, à èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî áûëî è ÷òî ìîãëî áû áûòü.  
  
Íî íå áóäåò. Íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå áóäåò.  
  
Èçðåäêà ìû ñòàëêèâàåìñÿ â êîðèäîðàõ, êîãäà îïàçäûâàåì íà Çåëüÿ, è ÿ ïðîòÿãèâàþ òåáå ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü ïîäíÿòüñÿ, è òû ñìîòðèøü íà ìåíÿ ñ ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà (áåç ëþáîïûòñòâà, ïðîñòî ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì), è, êàê âñåãäà, òû îòòàëêèâàåøü ìîþ ðóêó, ïîäíèìàåøüñÿ ñàì è ïðîäîëæàåøü ñâîé ïóòü.   
  
Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, âñå ïî-ïðåæíåìó. Èëè ïî÷òè âñå... ß íèêîãäà íå çàáóäó, ÷òî òû êî ìíå ÷óâñòâîâàë, è ÿ íèêîãäà íå çàáóäó ñâîè ÷óâñòâà ê òåáå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè âñå åù¸ æèâóò âî ìíå.  
  
Íåò, íå âñå ïî-ïðåæíåìó.  
  
Âñå ïîëíîñòüþ è áåñïîâîðîòíî èçìåíèëîñü.  
  
Èíîãäà ÿ æàëåþ, ÷òî ñòåð òâîþ ïàìÿòü...Íî ïîòîì íàïîìèíàþ ñåáå, ÷òî ñäåëàë ýòî ðàäè òâîåãî áëàãà.. Ñïàñèòåëü âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà è õëàäíîêðîâíûé, áåñ÷óâñòâåííûé ñûí Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè? Íå ñàìàÿ ÷óäåñíàÿ ïàðà â ìèðå.  
  
Íî ÷òî áû íè ñëó÷èëîñü ñî ìíîé, ñ Õîãâàðòñîì, ñ ìèðîì...  
  
ß áóäó ïîìíèòü òåáÿ.  
  
ÊÎÍÅÖ. 


End file.
